I am going in One Direction
by SJC259
Summary: This is the story of a Girl named Soph and her wonderful journey meeting the boys from One Direction. It is part humour, romance, friendship and has its up and downs. It is made up by my own thoughts and bits of my recent dreams.
1. Preface

Preface

It was just a normal laidback weekend when I was just chilling with my laptop. Mum had said she'd planned something for my 18th but I don't think it's anything too special. I am just going to have to wait; I don't even feel the urge to continuously ask her. She did say that my friends Olivia and Lauren were popping over later for lunch; I don't even know why, they live next door either side to me.

So as usual, I'm on my laptop in the living room, on Tumblr, Twitter and YouTube, with the Tv on in the background. Lately, my YouTube has been getting a lot of views, I have no idea why, when I first made it the videos were a load of crap, but even then it got a few views. Ever since I started playing piano with Lauren singing and Olivia dancing in the background like a wally the views have gone up…

_*Knock at the door*_ "Mum, get the door!" I shouted that so loud, I didn't feel the urge to move. I didn't even notice who walked in, it was a few people so I just gathered it was some of my mum's friends, coming for a usual chat and tea. They walked into the living room, and sat down. Still hadn't noticed who it was. I saw three people slump on the sofa next to me, one on the arm chair and I thought the other one was just going to stand up. Then, in a flash, the lid of my laptop was shut… "for fu…, oh my god" I was startled. I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, sitting next to me. He was wearing his usual style, a stripy blue and white top, with red chino's and espadrilles. I must have looked so stupid; I hadn't said anything for over a minute. I realised that Louis mustn't have been the only one here; I turned to see the other outlines of people in my living room. There they were, in the flesh, One Direction, the boy band I had loved ever since they had formed as a band. Zayn first on my left, look very sharp with his usual quiff, then Harry, with his amazing curly hair and on the end Liam with his new un-like Justin Bieber style, curls and all. Obviously my eyes flickered to the person in the armchair; it was none other than Niall, this boy looked cute, with his bright blonde hair. Then I realised, they must have thought I was a mute child.


	2. Chapter 1  The Meeting

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

"Hey Sophie." My name sounded so different coming from Louis. I thought it would be different. But it was better than I thought. "Oh my god. I think I just crapped myself." My hands are literally shaking. And all I can come out with is me thinking I've shat myself. Really. These five beautiful boys are sitting in front of me and all I can say is that. "Why are you in my house? Excuse me a second" I ran out of the room so fast my phone fell on the floor. Embarrassing but I need to know why they are here. I'm going to find my mum.

"Is this my surprise, meeting one direction?" I said it so bluntly she looked at me as if it didn't appreciate her gesture. I so did. "Yes it is darling, but there is a little bit more as well, go and speak to them." She seems to know what she is on about. I'm gonna run back in, but be casual about it.

So I am now sat down next to Louis, he is definitely my favourite out of the five. And he is sitting next to me. My life is truly complete. "So why are you guys here?" They all look really serious; I think it's something to do with tickets or something. "We're here to offer you and your friends a job." Liam, the smart one, answered so subtly that my brain is now feeling mushed. Then Olivia and Lauren walked in, I was glad as I am finding it hard to think of what to say next. Olivia just realised it was them, yelped and ran out the room, funny highlight of my day. Lauren is just gobsmacked by the look of it; she is now sitting on the other side of me, bringing Louis closer to me on the sofa.

"So are you guys in? You're invited to stay in our hotel for a week with us, in your own room, and then we head off on tour, you guys job is to be our supporting act." Gobsmacked, my heart is racing. Was this really happening? Were they actually here? I cannot believe it; I am going to be playing piano on hundreds of different stages and get to hang around with One Direction. Maybe I should get Olivia…

They've been here for two hours. I've been talking to Niall and Louis non-stop, Lauren being her usual flirty self is talking to Liam and Olivia is talking to Harry and Zayn. I like how I get along with Louis, we have so much in common, and he said he wants the songs on my iPod, which has made my day. Louis phone just rang, great; I bet they have to go. "Guys, we've gotta head off now, the cars outside, give them the details of the hotel. Sophie, what's your number so then I can ring you?" Louis is asking for my number, I cannot believe it. "Okay, here" I have never written anything so fast in my life. And then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 2  Let's get ready to rumble

Chapter 2 – Let's get ready to rumble

Olivia, Lauren and I are currently dancing around my bedroom; we are going to be touring with One Direction. "Are you actually kidding me! I am going to be able to talk to Harry ALL DAY!" Olivia is finding it hard to control herself, although, Lauren cried when they left, happy tears of course. "We need to think about this logically, what songs are we gonna play? Oh my, what are we supposed to pack!" I cannot control myself, literally, I don't think I'm going to have enough space in my suitcase, should I update my Twitter, I need to ask one of them, maybe if I tweet Louis…

'_Yeah bring how much you want, just not 5 suitcases, 2 max' _Niall is now following me on twitter, he just DM'd me that message. I have 2 suitcases, both that are massive, perfect; he didn't say anything about size. I tweeted Niall instead, didn't want to get too eager. Lauren and Olivia have gone to pack too, we have the weekend to pack and sort out our things and then on Monday, we're out of here. Just got to text the other two what Niall said and carry on packing, I wonder if this whole thing is my birthday present.

"So, Soph, here are the ground rules. You are not to be stupid and you know get drunk or even worse…" Mum is getting awkward. "Hurt yourself, or get pregnant or something like that. I mean it Sophie, I have only agreed to this as it is important for your future." My mum sounded like one of those annoying broken on-going records. She spoke to me about this before, well not exactly the same but we had 'the talk'. "Mum, do you really think I am that stupid?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know what to think with all of you teenagers these days, for all I know, you could be married." Is this woman serious, how could I be married, I'm not even eighteen until tomorrow! And that brings me back, what was I getting as a present. "Mum, I do love you, I cannot believe what has happened today, and I'm over the moon"

"I'm sure you are darling, now let's help you pack and then I'm going to tell you about tomorrow."

My mum has organised a massive party and is taking me shopping for a dress and clothes to take on tour. I do appreciate it when she does things like this; I mean she's normally really busy with work and things. She works with Olivia's Dad, their CEO's of this major company, to be honest I'm not entirely sure but I just know that they get a lot of money and have been friends for years. That's how I know Olivia, and then I've known Lauren since we moved here in Surrey. I was born in Central London but Mum and Dad moved further out from the city for some 'peace'. I don't feel rich or spoilt, I appreciate what I have, if I do have money when I'm older I have plans for it.

_**The next day**_

"Happy Birthday!" I just blew the candles out on my birthday cake, I feel like a child. Although, I am looking forward to the icing. "Now for a toast, firstly to Sophie, here on your eighteenth birthday, now a young woman about to embark on a journey of a life time. And also to Lauren and Olivia too for without them, none of you would be in this situation." My Dad droned on for about half an hour, explaining to everyone about touring with One Direction, I still cannot believe it myself. I'm going to see them tomorrow. Hang on; I'm going to be seeing Louis tomorrow, shit.


	4. Chapter 3  The Brief

Chapter 3 – The brief

We have just pulled up outside the hotel; we are in central London and are staying in a five star hotel. This is too weird. And who was the first to greet us? None other than One Direction. The boys offered to take our bags but the people at the hotel did that, never seen that before in my life. "So the thing is, we have four double rooms between the eight of us and as it was your birthday yesterday, Sophie, we're letting you choose where you wanna stay." I get you choose to share with whoever I want, I've got to think about this logically, if I chose one of the girls, it would be like one of our sleepovers but if I choose one of the boys…

"Okay So Sophie is sharing with Louis, Lauren with Olivia, Zayn with Liam and Niall with me. Sounds good, why don't we show you then" Harry's voice sounded too old for him, he sounded older than Louis, and that thought makes me laugh. I can see Harry with a walking stick and a beard. "Yep, sounds good, it's only for a week anyway, and then we'll all share on the bus" Woah, that sounded like fun, words can truly not explain how much I am anticipating this to be great. We need to start practising; do they want me to sing too or just piano? No one has ever heard me sing, except for Lauren and Olivia, they always say I should but I don't think I can. I'm not good enough.

"So we're going to the studios tomorrow and Wednesday, then on Thursday and Friday, we're going to the other studios for Chorography training, sounds good." We just went to eat at Nando's and as expected; Niall ate a lot of chicken. The management were with us, and just filling us in with what we girls were doing this week. We're going to be recorded in a studio for sound checking and a backup vocal in case something goes wrong, don't know exactly why but okay. "What about the end of the week, what are we going to be doing?" I said that so eagerly I must have sounded like a hyper child on Christmas morning. The management just explained that we were to rehearse in our own time and can go out, do what we want until Monday. Oh yeah, sounds good, going to be going shopping.

"Do you want the bed by the window or the bed by the door?" Louis was so nice, nicer than I thought, and we got on so well. So, something tells me tonight is gonna be good, probably have a few laughing fits. "Want a drink? I got some bubblyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He was acting like he does in his videos on YouTube, made me laugh. I think I am gonna have some drink, I mean, there is cause for celebration. Even if it was against what my mum wanted me to behave. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.


	5. Chapter 4  Taken by surprise

Chapter 4 – Taken by surprise

So Louis and I have drunk a bit. Maybe a little too much. Good none of the others were here; they'd probably get all stressed out. From what I know, you're not meant to drink loads if you're a singer, something about damaging your voice. _*Knock at the door* _That made us both jump. "I'll get it, you hide the juice" And then he winked, I am praying that it is someone that won't get us in shit. "Hey, how are you two settling?" Zayn seemed too calm, I thought he'd be all, 'Vas happenin', and not at all like this. Suppose you cannot judge a book by its cover. "Yeah, erm, good, we've just been talking and getting uh hyper by the… the *hiccup* Oh for goodness sake, I'm not… gonna lie, we're a little drunk." Should I have said that? Oh well, I have now, I hope nothing bad happens. Crap, now I'm panicking. Then they all walked in, oh this just gets better. "Okay, I'm sorry; I wanted to have a great first night with my new roomie." Louis said, we were acting like children, made me feel a little rebellious I must admit. "Guys we really don't care just don't let management find out, and give me some" Harry was eager. But he was underage, although, it will impress Olivia, probably. I just dragged Louis outside to the corridor, we did have the whole top floor, and these floors are so clean. Maybe if I slid on my socks…

We were sliding up and down on our socks; the other 6 saw and decided to join in. This was hilarious. We all must look like numpty's, randomly running up and down the corridor in socks at eleven o'clock at night. "What do you think you are doing!" I swear that woman's shout was louder than anything I have ever heard. "We have other guests in this hotel; we're going to call your management…" She trailed off, Liam was making excuses and apologising. Basically saving our arses. I do love that boy, calm but brave and smart. Oh my gosh. I could tell. "Well, you lot had better to let me catch you again, otherwise, you're out!" I'm glad we're not out. That wouldn't be a good start to the week. At the moment I just feel like going to sleep, I think the alcohol is wearing off. Louis just looked at me and we burst out laughing. "I think we should all go back to the rooms, go on twitcam to each other, which would be funny. We could confuse fans who are watching." Louis was such a joker. And has good ideas. Liam being the calm one again…"Mate I think we're all just gonna go to bed, long week ahead." I think I'd prefer to go to bed actually too.

We're back in our own rooms, Louis is going on his laptop, and I'm getting changed in the bathroom into my pyjamas. I'm so glad I brought casual ones; otherwise it would have been a bit embarrassing. "You're not going to bed are you?" He seemed proper serious, alcohol always made me tired. I use to drink it when I went to parties, underage I know but at least I know how I am with it. "Erm, yeah… isn't that what the beds are for? You know, sleeping?" He just looked at me as if I was an alien from outer space. "Thought we were gonna do a twitcam, well I still am…" I should give this some thought. Maybe if I just do the twitcam for five minutes he'll let me go to sleep…

"That was hilarious; we were on for an hour!" I think alcohol makes Louis hyper. I mean, he is still really giddy and happy, whilst I'm half asleep. At least I managed to convince him to go to bed. I'm trying to explain to him why I like to be called Soph and not Sophie, for once, someone actually understands. "So you want me to call you Soph?"

"Yeah please, if you don't mind" I fluttered my eyelids like a school girl. He just smiled with his cheeky grin.

"Okay then, Soph, come over here a sec" I was confused by him at the moment. Why did he want me to come closer? He pulled me towards him when I was by him, so close are lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on mine. When I met his eyes, I saw something flash in them, something wild and determined. And then we kissed. His lips were so soft, he must moisturize. His hands were in my hair, I could feel him stroking it. They were warm, like him. His arms then slipped around my waist, pulling me against him, closer. I wonder how this feels to him; I cannot believe what is happening. I am kissing Louis Tomlinson.

"I really like you Soph." He said in-between a breath.


	6. Chapter 5  Realisation

Chapter 5 – Realisation 

I just woke up with a pounding headache. Not a good start to the week, I must admit. It's Tuesday, and I'm meant to be recorded today, oh dear. Wait, I feel really warm, I've never had this feeling before almost as if someone is… "Morning. Have a nice sleep?" Oh crap. I didn't. Ah well, if anything did happen I was drunk, I have an excuse. "Shit, my head… what happened last night?" I looked stupid, smudged make up and all. What Louis must be thinking…? "Don't you remember? Well basically, things got a bit steamy, don't worry we didn't like, you know…" I was actually relieved. That was just too soon; only a kiss is fine, that's it. But still, we slept in the same bed? Don't wanna let him get the wrong idea. Must say something… "Oh, okay, I remember the kiss but after that not much else…" He agreed with me and then we got dressed. Have to be down at the car for nine, and it's half eight, crap.

Louis and I just made it to the car; everyone else was already in it. I wonder what they all did last night. "You too have fun last night?" Niall said, they must all be thinking what I thought earlier. Thankfully nothing happened so I'm just gonna say that. "What do you mean?" Louis had already said before I could respond. Oh gosh, here comes the truth, would Louis actually tell them that we kissed? I hope not. "You know…" Zayn just winked at me and I just stared at him like I had no clue what he was on about. "I am sorry chaps but nothing happened last night, we just went on twitcam and then went to bed, that's it" Woah. Louis was thinking the same as me. I knew we clicked well. Anyway, can't think too much at the moment I need some paracetamol. I sure I had some in my bag… "Soph, you look rough, drink a bit too much?" Olivia was patronizing me. She had to help me sneak in when we went to a party once; this wasn't as bad as that, I haven't thrown up. "I drunk enough, do not bring up what I know your about to bring up. " Everyone heard our conversation; they looked at us both like we had to tell them, I knew she would. Oh, and out it comes. "She was really drunk, stumbling to the garden gate. She was sick in the plant pot, and then we had to try and climb through the window. Lauren and I got Soph up first then basically she was up all night being sick. Her mum found out and she got grounded for a week!" Great. I now have the reputation of an alcoholic. Fun times. They all laughed, I was just swallowing my tablet. "Soph, you sound like great fun" Liam must have caught on with my name. "Yeah I like a bit of drink when I'm out, it's not a crime." We all laughed and then had little chatter until we got to the studio.

Lauren and Olivia are in the recording booth whilst the rest of us were watching through the glass. They all wondered why I didn't want to sing but I'm not good enough so what's the point. I feel really nauseous. Please don't throw up, I keep telling myself, but I can't help it. "…excuse me!" I just got up and ran. I have never ran that fast in my life. Barley made the toilets. Great, I was hungover – officially. I thought to myself, clean yourself up, go back and have a drink of water and chewing gum, no one will notice. But first I gotta open the door… "You okay, you ran out really fast there." Louis came to see if I was alright. That made me feel so warm inside. Word's cannot explain. No one has made me feel this happy since before I went out with my ex. I really don't want him ruining the moment. "I feel better now; I think I just need to let the last bit out of my system." I wasn't gonna lie, I had thrown up, he could probably smell it. "Are you sure you're okay? Wanna go get a drink?" He could read me like a book. I really needed one and I left my bag in the recording room. "Erm. Yeah, shouldn't you be in with the others checking the song and…"

"Stop talking a second. The girls were just saying how you can sing but are too shy too. I know how that feels. Lauren even said you were better than her. Can I have a listen?" Oh no. Why did they say anything? I can't, I simply cannot do this. I will make a fool of myself. But he asked so nicely. It can't hurt. Okay, first song that comes to my head… Turning Tables by Adele. Here goes… "Wow. You really think you're that bad? I'm taking you back to the recording booth now…" I knew this would happen. "I really am not. Lauren is so much better than me. I can't, I'll ruin the song." He looked at me as if I was stupid. Was I really that good? I might as well give it a try…

"… I won't let you; close enough to hurt me…" I could see through the glass that the boys were amazed. I can't be that good. Oh no. Management just walked in. Act cool. "Alright girls? Lemme hear ya." So, I'm just going to keep singing how I have been, don't worry Soph, and just keep calm. So here goes…

"You boys really weren't joking about them were you?" One of the managers said. "Much better than what we've seen on those videos, you, the one who sings the most, what's your name?" He was talking to me, oh my gosh, act cool. "I'm Soph" I said it so sincerely that he looked surprised, sort of like he expected a really weird name or something. He's changed the subject, talking to the boys now; I think it's their turn to practice. Actually wait, the manager is coming in to speak to us. "Guys, turn off the speakers, I just wanna talk to the girls in private." He sounded so serious. Was this some news like we have to go home or something. I glanced at the boys faces, they looked eager. Louis winked at me. I must concentrate. "We've decided to give you guys a trial and maybe have the outcome of a record contract…" My face lit up, Olivia and Lauren were jumping about with happiness. "…but you will have to prove it, during the tour, we will be watching you." Lauren, Olivia and I just looked at each other and nodded at him. Then the boys came in. "Group hug everybody" Louis being himself, invited us all for one. This day just gets better and better.


	7. Chapter 6  Further love and loss

Chapter 6 – Further love and loss 

So yesterday we had our last day of chorography. It was so much fun, I just had to imagine I was sitting playing the piano, then get up and grab my mic. Not hard to remember but I have to pull it off in 'style'. Sharing a room with Louis has been fun too. Since we have nothing to do now until Monday, I'm just gonna see what the others are doing. _*Knock on the door* _"Hey, what're you guys doing today?" Olivia wasn't even dressed yet, typical. Lauren must be in the bathroom as she was nowhere to be seen. "We thought us three were gonna go shopping, why what are you thinking?" She thought I wanted to do something else. Was she mad? "Of course I wanna go shopping, need some more Toms. My red ones snapped yesterday." They actually did. Louis and I were play fighting over them, and he yanked them out of my hand and ripped it down the side. I was not happy. But at least I can get another pair. "Okay sounds good; we'll get ready and meet you downstairs in about 10 minutes." And she closed the door. Crap. I don't have the room key. Louis better still be in….

"So you wanna come too?" Louis seemed to want another pair of Toms too. We do think alike, I have to admit. "Yeah if you don't mind. The guys just told me they were gonna chill here, and that's pretty boring." I suppose the girls wouldn't mind him coming. Maybe we could tell those two that we liked each other. I mean, that last few nights have gotten better each day. Yesterday, we agreed that we were kind of dating. The only thing we hadn't done was couple things in public and, you know, the deed. "Yeah okay then, as long as you replace my Toms." I winked at him and then he kissed me. It felt so right, and as if nothing could be better. Only that no one else knows…

_**The next day**_

I decided to wear my new Toms today; I mean we have all been called down for a meeting with management in the conference room. They have a conference room, in a hotel! I thought that was so weird. The managers were trailing on about the shows and that them not be able to be there meant that we would have to constantly ring them, or something. I wasn't really listening. My phone keeps vibrating. It must be important. I've got to answer it. "Sorry, my phone keeps ringing, can I quickly answer it?"

"Yes just make it quick." He said that quite harshly, as if he was not amused.

"Hello? Yeah I'm fine. Wait slow down a sec, what's happened?" My mum sounded panicked. Something has happened. I'm gonna walk into the other half of the room; it's separated by glass doors. And is a bit more private. "…it's your Grandad darling, he passed away this morning. He was found in his house, and died in his sleep. It's a shock I know but I must tell you. Darling, are you still there?" I cannot believe it. My Grandad, he's gone, actually gone. What was happening? "Yes. I'm, I'm fine…" I couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't control my anger and sadness all put in one. Why has he been taken away from me? I love him so much. I put the phone down, I feel like I'm going to faint or something, need a chair…

"**Excuse us a second." Management just walked out of the room. "Guys look, Soph is crying, like proper" We all looked over, she was. I can't understand why though. She was fine a minute ago; I did hear her say her mum was on the phone. "I'll go and see what's happened…"**

"It's my Grandad…he's, he's, he's gone…" I couldn't control it any longer. I was in Louis' arms. He was holding me. Tighter than anyone has ever held me before. He meant this hug. I could feel it. "Calm down, calm down" He was reassuring me. But I couldn't stop. I'm never good controlling myself when I cry.

**I need to do something. She is in pain; I can see it in her eyes. What should I do? The others are watching everything. They're going to find out sooner or later. I need to make her feel better…**

And then he kissed me. Harder than he has ever kissed me before. It took me by surprise but it felt so intense. It keeps going, on and on, he didn't want to stop. And to be honest, he was calming me down. I don't care if the others are watching; I can see them through the glass. I don't know what to do; I want to be so close to him, I have only known him for like a week. He has stopped now, I can barely open my eyes, and I could tell that we were both breathing really hard. I'm looking at him straight in the eyes, he is looking into mine. What did that mean? Are we now officially going out, or was it just to calm me down? "I love you Soph. I know we don't know each other that well yet but I can't help it. I have never felt this way about someone before… Ring your mum back up and tell her that you are okay and that you love her, then come back into the room with everyone else, if you want that is." I just looked at him, and as he let go, my heart yelped…


	8. Chapter 7  Time to grow

Chapter 7 – Time to grow

So Louis and I are now official, the whole one direction fanbase and the media know too. I'm not too bothered; it would have gotten out soon anyway. My Grandad's funeral is today. And I can't stop thinking about my speech. My mum wanted me or my older brother to do it, I decided to. My brother Sol would find it much harder than I would. Seeing as the tour starts off in London, on one of our days off of this week we're going to a funeral. Not the best thing to do but it has to be done, I need to say goodbye properly. Olivia and Lauren have been so supportive. They know how much I loved my Grandad; he came round every other week. They even cried when I told them. I keep re-living Sunday, it's meant to be the day of rest, instead I got the day of hell. Now it's Wednesday, mid-week, we performed the first show last night, it was amazing and the next show is Friday. I am happy and sad at the same time, and really hard to explain. Anyway, I've got to rehearse my speech, I really cannot mess this up.

"So this is really hard for me, because it's my Grandad's funeral. I know to some of you he's a brother or an uncle or a dad, and that's special too, but he was my Grandad. I would like to thank you all for showing your love and support by attending the final farewell of such a special man, who throughout his life brought love and joy to many, including me. He was very special to me, and my brother. When he was around we never seemed to argue, only enjoy each other's company and he made sure of that. Without him, I wouldn't be who I am today. I just wanted to take a little time today to honour my Grandad. I'm going to miss him pretty badly. He was the one who, who, who…" I just broke down. I couldn't help it. Luckily Louis came up to the podium with me; he just started carrying on reading. "…who taught me what was good from bad, right from wrong and showed me to believe in myself. No one knows this but, my Grandad knew I could sing, and was proud. He was the only person I could tell. And we would share jokes about how I am better than my dad on singstar – who brags about being the best." Everyone laughed at that, my dad had a tear in his eye. I knew he would like that. "…or when one of us was down, I would sing to make it better. He taught me that thinking about positives always makes things better. So…" I want to carry on. And end my speech. "I love you Grandad, and always will. You may be gone now but you'll always be with me. Thank you for listening." I walked off with mascara down my face, but at least I – with help – got to say goodbye.

_**4 hours later**_

So we're back at the hotel now. We still stay in hotels sometimes; we only stay in the tour bus if we're driving to somewhere that doesn't have a decent hotel. The funeral is over; I need to now focus on positives, like the next show. We're performing at the O2 arena. This is going to be our biggest show, and I'm more nervous than ever. No one has said anything for like half an hour, except for Niall who tried to brighten the mood. He's trying again. "Why don't we all go out for some Nando's? Or Soph, you choose." He was trying so hard to make me feel better. Actually I think they all were. I couldn't be a mute forever, plus, I have to move on. "Yeah, Nando's sounds good, as long as I get the biggest plate of chips ever." Everyone laughed. I haven't eaten all day, I'm so hungry. Louis just kissed me and now we're all heading to the car. With all this happening I hadn't noticed how close Olivia was getting to Harry or the same with Lauren to Liam, how could I miss that? I need to talk to them later.

"So, let's toast to Grandad Mike, may you rest in peace, and to the 8 of us, as without each of us, our lives at the moment would be pretty crappy!" Yes I did actually say that. Oh well, at least I'm gonna have some nice food now. And then, I'm gonna prepare for the rest of this tour…


	9. Chapter 8  What a pain

Chapter 8 – What a pain

_**4 months later**_

It's so weird looking back on the past four months. So much happened, I'm the girlfriend of a popstar, who is in an amazing band, who I am touring with, with my two best friends. It's just amazing; we've just arrived in L.A. As the tour is 'from London to America' we are now touring America for the rest of the year. Our last show in the UK was amazing. We were in Ireland, and words really cannot explain. Olivia and Harry are now and item too, as are Liam and Lauren. It's just really odd. I'm also kind of best friends with Niall and Zayn, I like how they're not left out, I'm with them in most photos and things as I'm never able to interfere with 'Larry Stylinson', if you get what I mean. Louis and Harry's bromance can be annoying, but Louis has told me that Harry is his bitch and he; Louis is mine so fair enough. I don't mind that. Just made myself laugh. We're all just chilling on the bus; Niall is jamming on guitar with Liam and Zayn. Lauren and Olivia are in the bedroom, and Harry and Louis are mucking about whilst I am trying to get signal on my phone. Why does everyone get signal and then my phone doesn't. I'm the one who needs it most. Well I try to make it out that I do…

'_Please reply babe, I miss you, I was an idiot last year. I haven't stopped thinking about you.' _So I finally get signal and turns out I have over 100 texts from my ex-boyfriend Kieran. I cannot believe this, I finally recovered from him being a dick just before I started going out with Louis. And just because he knows I have definitely moved on he then harasses me. Oh crap, he is ringing me, is he mad? "Hey, babe, why haven't you been answering my texts? Are you avoiding me?" I was really not in the mood. Everyone can hear him shouting down the phone anyway, I might as well act how I am really feeling down the phone. "What do you want? Why are you texting and ringing me? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to know you, so go away."

"Soph, what are you on. I said I was sorry, really sorry. I dumped her after it happened, you know that!" He was pleading down the phone. What a twat. I am really annoyed now. Really cannot handle my anger, he really pissed me about when we were together, it all comes out now. I'm gonna go to the bedroom. "Excuse me? You dumped her after IT happened. Well it happened about 100 times!"

"No it didn't, I only slept with her once." Okay, this is so frustrating. This boy was so unintelligent I don't even understand why I was with him. Everyone can still hear me; I left the door open, oh well. "You want me to explain something to you? YOU FUCKED ANOTHER GIRL. UNDERSTAND? YOU DON'T SLEEP WITH OTHER PEOPLE WHEN YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! Goodbye, Kieran, Nice knowing you!" I put the phone down. I've walked back into the other room. Everyone was staring at me, why did this always happen? "What was that all about Soph?" Louis was obviously concerned, Olivia and Lauren instantly knew who it was, they could tell by what I said. "I'm guessing that it was Soph's ex Kieran who has started harassing you again?" Olivia as always, was completely correct; this is why I loved her. "Yeah, asking for me back again, I told him how is was..." Ringing me again, will he ever stop? "Oh look guys, speaking of the devil." Louis wanted to talk to him; he was waving his hand at me like he was a child playing catch. I gave him the phone, and put it on speaker. "Hello, this is Bob. Bob is curious as to why you won't leave this poor girl alone. I'm American and I love McDonalds on a Wednesday, I bet you do to!" As usual, he was pissing about, he did make me laugh. _"Where is Soph, I don't wanna talk to you mate, I wanna talk to her, so give her the fucking phone." _ The guys really didn't like swearing. Louis didn't either, here he goes. "I'm sorry but I have to hang up now, if you call back again I will have you dealt with. I have my connections." And Louis then put the phone down. I really do love this boy. He gave my phone to Zayn, and then came over to me. I couldn't help myself and gave him a nice kiss. He smiled as usual and then we all started laughing.


	10. Chapter 9  My bright plans

Chapter 9 – My bright plans

So Zayn has decided to steal my phone. The others have gone back to what they were doing and I'm trying to get my phone back. He is really winding me up; everyone else is oblivious to what was going on. I am currently chasing him around the bus like a dog trying to catch a ball. "Please give me my phone!" Zayn just said no and carried on running, he did a sharp turn by the kitchen area, and I slipped on my socks. Ouch. I just smacked my head on the corner of a cupboard; all I can see is blood. "Shit, geez, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Now he was being apologetic, the others heard me whack my head. I swear the room is spinning. "Soph are you alright, let me get some tissues!" I hate it when people fuss over me. I now have seven people doing so. They just got me to stand up, I can't hold my balance, and I must have whacked my head pretty hard. The bus just stopped, Liam went and told the driver, there is blood everywhere. I bleed like a bloody vampire victim. "Guys, stop, I'm find, just a scratch. It's nothing to be fussed over, just get me a plaster and I'll be fine." The driver just came into the lounge area where we now were, his face said it all. "We're gonna have to call an ambulance, looks like someone need stitches." Was he serious? Stitches, I'm not five. "I really don't! See I'm fine…" I just stood up, and casually fell back down, I feel dizzy now I think about it, and I really hate the sight of blood. "Doesn't look like it, I'll call them now." And off he went dialling 911. Gosh, why did all the drama's happen to me. Zayn is gonna get some pain later.

_**4 hours later**_

I have never spent so long in a hospital in my life. Turns out I need seventeen stitches, and apparently that was a lot. I can't believe this; I'm now going to have the hugest scar ever on my forehead. I am so not happy with Zayn, or my socks. We just got back to the bus, all the others seemed shocked by the huge line across my head, and Louis said I still looked beautiful so I don't really mind. Louis came with me, I need someone to make those four hours go quicker, and sadly they didn't. "Shit, Soph, again, I am so sorry – here." Zayn finally gave me back my phone. The bus just started off again too, now we're gonna be late for that chat show the boys were going on. "Zayn my dear, you have some karma coming your way soon." I said with a cheeky smirk on my face, I gave some massive hug and said I accepted his apology. "I'm okay with that, as long as I don't end up with a huge cut across my forehead." I bit my tongue and walked over to the sofa and sat down. I just wanted to go to sleep. My head hurt so much, needed some paracetamol. "Louis where is the paracetamol?"

"It's in your bag, which is on my bed. Want me to get you some?"

"Yeah if you don't mind." He got up and went to get them. "So who wants to watch a film? I was thinking 500 days of summer…" They all looked at me as if I were mad. I know it's a romantic and sad film but it was what I was in the mood for. "Soph, as you have just gone through a bit of pain, we'll let you watch what you want." Lauren was my girlie and that it why I love her and everything she says. "Why thank you…" I just took the tablets off of Louis and cuddled up to him after I swallowed the tablets. "Now everyone hush as this film is one of my favourites." Ten minutes of watching the film and I fell asleep. I hadn't had a dream in a while…

_Sophie! Sophie! Congratulations it's a boy! What is its name? George, his name is George. Well that name is just wonderful. Now let's send you home. Your house if lovely as if your husband and look at the time, it is almost as if your luck has run out. You must wake up, face reality. This is what is going to happen if you do not change now otherwise your luck will run out. Take the test. Take the test. Take the test._

That dream was weird. And I just woke up with the biggest headache ever along with a horrid ache in the pit of my stomach. What did my dream mean? I was so confused. Take what test? I don't know. Although, I do know that I am about to throw up. I just looked up to see that everyone was asleep except for Louis. He was just watching the film, looked like he was about to cry. "Was wrong lovely?" He seemed concerned. The puzzled look on his face was the last thing I looked at before the toilet, which is where I was now, throwing up. What did my dream mean? It was bugging me. I just stood up and started to clean myself up when it came to me. My period is late… Shit. Now I was panicking. Act casual, we were going shopping tomorrow so I can slip into a chemist and get a test, I bet it's just my hormones being funny, oh god I cannot be…

_**The next day**_

We're now out in L.A, shopping and catching some rays. I need to slip to the chemist with Olivia and Lauren. I told them last night about my assumption, they were worried, and if I was then I really don't know what I'm going to do. "Guys, Olivia needs to go chemist quick, we'll meet you at the restaurant." We all gave our boyfriends a quick kiss and walked off fast, I couldn't wait any longer.

Okay so we're in the restaurant, I need to take this test. I've decided to take a quickie and go to the toilet; I might as well take it now and wait. "Soph come on, pee on the stick already!" Olivia was so impatient; she needed the loo so came with me, also for some moral support. "Wait, I'm almost done, the test is coming through now, and it said that it takes ten minutes." We were both now just standing by the sinks. Lauren just walked in. "The guys are wondering what you two are up to. Oh gosh, have you taken the test?" Lauren joined the waiting. I couldn't read the test, I could see their expressions, they knew. The answer is in Olivia's hands, I can't look…


	11. Chapter 10  The pain continues

Chapter 10 – The pain continues

What a relief, I cannot explain how happy I am. I am not pregnant, but that still doesn't explain why I keep throwing up and feeling sick. I feel like vomiting again actually, we're now back at the table, eating I'm going to tell Louis later about what we did today, just so he knows. "What's wrong, you're not eating?" Niall seemed concerned, especially seeing as he was glaring at my food. I never understand where he puts it all. "I feel sick still, not hungry." They all just nodded and carried on. The next show was tomorrow, am I going to be up for it?

_**The next day**_

I was up all night throwing up. The others seemed pretty concerned, and the pain in my side, oh my gosh. It hurt so badly. Plus my head was still hurting but I'm guessing that's because I split it open. It's now nine in the morning and we have to go and have rehearsals, I am really not up for it, but I have to for the girls. I can't let them down. "You sure you're up to it, we do have two supporting acts, and you guys can sit this one out…?" Liam seemed concerned like everyone else but I was determined that being sick wasn't going to ruin things for everyone else. "No, I'm fine really. I think my brain is still in shock from yesterday. I don't like the sight of blood so yeah. And plus, I'm not letting anyone down." They all looked worried but agreed with me, I suppose it was my choice, if anything went wrong then it was down to me…

_**9 hours later**_

We just performed our second song, and I'm hanging in there. I managed to pull off 'Turning Tables' and our own song that we are releasing, 'Down' but the next one is going to be painful. The pain in my side is killing me. They said is I give the signal to the girls and the crew at the back we can cut it short. I'm gonna have to. We're singing now, stay Soph, you can do this song…

I need to get off the stage; I'm going to be sick. I gave the signal and we're off the stage, I have never run so fast in my life, I got the dressing room and just collapsed in pain. "Soph, shit! Are you alright?" Olivia and Lauren ran after me, along with the boys afterward. There is still another support to perform so they aren't on for another half hour. I just threw up again, in the bathroom. Management are in here now too, I'm just sitting on the floor. I feel so sick and the pain in my side is getting worse. "What is going on? Is Soph alright?" Management weren't happy, I just think it's because we came off to early. "Someone call an ambulance, she says it hurts to move." Lauren now panicking. I really didn't feel well. I feel dizzy, side pain, throwing up, and an added headache. "Soph, what's wrong, where does it hurt?" I just shrieked a little, people were everywhere, I needed some space. "It hurts to move!" The ambulance was here fast, they have some outside in case, and I mean this was a concert. "You okay doll? We're gonna lift you up now and take you to the hospital." I didn't care anymore, someone just get rid of this pain.

_**1 hour later**_

"She has appendicitis and needs to have her appendix taken out right now." The doctor was telling Olivia, Lauren and our manager what was about to happen. "Great, my first ever operation and I also am gonna have to pay loads for it." I was making the girls laugh. "Make sure you text or ring my mum…" I was telling them as I was being taken to surgery. "I love you guys."

"We love you too; we'll be waiting for you when you come out."

_**3 hours later**_

I just had the best relief ever. The pain was gone, and I'm now awake. I could see the others waiting outside, except for Louis. He was holding my hand. "Oh, you're awake! Guys, she's awake, nurse!" They all just flooded in, made me laugh. I'm guessing the boys performed. They seemed pretty hyped. "Ow…" I just could feel like pain now, the aftermath of having my side cut open. "That hurts, and yes I'm awake." I gave Louis a kiss and everyone came up for a hug. Painful but I needed some hugs. "I'll text your mum, she was pretty worried but we calmed her down."

"Okay thanks, I could really do with a shower. I feel so gross." They all laughed. Then management walked in. It was a private hospital, so we had a private room, which was handy as I don't think everyone would have fit if we were in a normal hospital. "I was just talking to the doctor and he said that you're going to need 3 weeks top for recovering and that you performing is not the best thing for you, with your head as well..." I just realised what I must look like, a huge line across my forehead and now a huge cut across my side, I must look great. "We think that Trio should have called that their last performance, we think it's for the best." He just looked at me and I nodded. He left the room; it was now just the nurse, the girls and the boys. "Oh guys, I'm so sorry! I've ruined everything." I could tell Lauren and Olivia were a bit annoyed but to be fair we were only doing a few shows anyway because as we're in America, we haven't released anything yet. Hence the second support act. "Don't worry about it. All we care about at the moment is for you to get better." They both smiled at me then I smiled back. I felt really weird but at least they weren't annoyed at me. "Soph, there's some other news anyway, we've just the tour short. We're only staying for three more months then we're going home anyway. We think that we all need some time to settle, plus management are making it so the shows are closer together." I didn't quite understand but I went along with it. "Why are you cutting it short?" They all looked at each other and smiled really wide. "It's because we got our house, it went through and we all want to move in our stuff and get buying!" I was smiling now too. I'm now really excited, all of us are going to be in one huge house. This was gonna be fun…


	12. Chapter 11 The fun starts right here

Chapter 11 – The fun starts right here

_**3 months later**_

We have just finished unpacking everything. This house is incredible. As there are five bathrooms, seven bedrooms, inside and outside pool, living room, kitchen, dining room, games room, cinema, tennis court, a studio, and my favourite part – my own walk-in wardrobe. There are two guest rooms, I am obviously sharing with Louis, Lauren and Liam are sharing, Olivia and Harry are sharing and Niall and Zayn have their own rooms too. I love it. It fits just right. Me and Louis are just putting the finishing touches to our room, I'm just staring out the window – really cannot get over this amazing view. "Babe, you know I love you this much?" He whispered that in my ear. He came up from behind and put his hands in my front jeans pockets. He was warm and smelling of his usual Hollister scent. He was kissing my neck tenderly and lovingly. People kept saying we were the perfect couple, I don't see why as we act like best friends most of the time not boyfriend and girlfriend. "Yes, what do you want?" I turned around and then we kissed. So soft to touch. His lips were always so warm but firm, a bit like his arse. "The others are starting the barbeque as they're all done with their rooms so I was thinking that we…" Oh I knew what he meant. We've got a whole lifetime ahead of us. Why not?

_*Knock at the door* _"Err, _*kiss*_ …yeah, who… _*kiss*_ …is it?" Zayn just walked through the door; we had just had the best time ever and were cleaning up the mess we made. We both just threw our clothes back on faster than ever. Whoops. "Oh shit, sorry guys. I came at the wrong time…"

"Don't worry hun, what is it?" I gave him my usual friendly smile. He was now my best friend. We got on really well, I think it's because we both use big words that the others don't understand. "I was just telling you that the girls need you to do the food and Lou we wondered if you wanted a kick about." I rolled my eyes. It seems like we girls always did the cooking whilst they just played football. "Yeah okay, as long as one of you guys can do the Barbie?" They both laughed at each other. I hate it when they do this! It's like I've missed a joke or something. "Sweet Soph, oh how I love you so. But you do ask the most stupid questions sometimes!" Oh yeah I forgot, Louis always insisted on cooking barbeques because he does this weird thing with the fire. "Oh shut up, come one let's get to it then." Then the three of us raced to the kitchen, avoiding slipping over and smacking our heads on the corner of a cabinet…

_*Phone rings* _Why did my phone always ring at the most awkward times? We were about to say a speech and it rings. My mum and dad are here, along with everyone else's. We decided that it was a kind of parents evening kind of thing. To show them all what their amazing children had achieved. Ha, just made myself laugh a little… "Hello? Yes it is Sophie." It was people from Syco Music Label, asking about Trio. "Yes, tomorrow would be lovely… one o'clock? Yes we'll be there." That was Trio's new management inviting us for a meeting tomorrow. I'm so excited. My speech is now changing. I've just walked over to the girls who were having a quick chit chat anyway. _*Whispering* _"Guys, guess what? Management want to meet us tomorrow at one, don't say anything to anyone yet though, you'll know when." I hugged each of them and I could tell by both of their faces that they were over the moon. I was just heading back to where I was standing by the pool and Louis yanked on my top. "Babe, who was that on the phone?" He was always so nosey. I just left him hanging. "Someone that you don't need to know about." I kissed him as I was smiling then headed over and made my toast…

"So we're all here to talk about the new house and to tell you the news that both groups, One Direction and Trio are running strong. Also, as Louis so eagerly wants to know, the person I was just on the phone too was our new management asking for us to meet them tomorrow at the studios!" I couldn't control my excitement any longer. I just leaped with joy as Zayn came and hugged me; he was the closest person to me. Everyone was so pleased with Trio that we had some massive group hug with the parents watching. I felt so great right now. I felt so lucky at the moment, like nothing will go wrong.

_**4 hours later**_

"Okay, yeah, Love you guys. Bye!" My mum and dad were the last to leave. Everyone else had already headed up to bed, except for me and Louis. "So we heading up to sleep now too, have to get up early and find something to wear…?"

"Yeah okay, as long as you let me kiss you."

"Why do you need to ask? You do that anyway." He then leaned in and kissed me as he shut the front door behind us. "Piggyback my lovely?" He offered to carry me upstairs. Why not? "Okay, don't drop me." And we both staggered with laughter up the stairs to our room.


	13. Chapter 12  All the right choices

Chapter 12 – All the right choices

I just woke up; me being me always wakes up late, I can hear everyone else downstairs. I'll just throw my new silk dressing gown on. "Morning! Want some eggs babe? Your tea's on the side" Louis making everyone brunch, this is new. I'm just happy I got tea. The others just looked at me as if I was an alien, they were all dressed. I now get the jist as to why. "Put some clothes on Soph, geez."

"Shut up! I'm gonna get dressed in a minute, it's already twelve we need to hurry up." I just gave Olivia the 'I'm not a numpty' look, grabbed my tea and went back upstairs. I never take too long to get dressed anyway so I don't know why I was worrying. Maybe because I can't find my brown chinos…

"Olivia! Lauren! I'm driving Louis' Audi! Let's go!" It was now half twelve, I wanted to go and get there early. Better safe than sorry. I drive fast anyway so if we were running late every other driver would know. I found my brown chinos in Louis drawer, I have no idea why. I'm wearing them with a white floaty blouse with my white Toms too. "We're coming, hang on, stressy pants!" The boys were watching us from around the corner and laughing. There was me standing impatiently at the door, with Lauren running around for her shoes and Olivia at the top of the stairs pacing up and down for her bag. "Right, okay let's go." They both walked pass me out the door. I just picked up the keys and walked out, closing the door behind me…

_**3 hours later**_

That meeting was so long. The management introduced themselves, and gave us numbers to contact our agents. We each have our own, plus, mine is a new gay best friend apparently. Lauren and Olivia are just chuffed because we get to have a photoshoot later this week, which is why we now have to go and have our hair done tomorrow. I'm just happy because they've arranged for us to do some recording in L.A. But that's not until early next year, for now we're just recording in London, along with going to some interviews and photoshoot's. Should be fun. _*Phone beeps twice* _"Livs can you so who that was for me?" She got my phone out of my bag whilst I kept my eyes on the road. I'm one of those drivers who are really cautious about these things. I never answer my phone whilst I'm driving. "It's Louis; he said _'Hey babe how was the meeting? Me and the boys have a surprise for you when you guys get home, hurry up! I love you xx' _Soph, you and him are actually adorable. Do you want me to text him back?"

"Yeah just say, we're on our way back now and I love you too." We all chuckled as if there was a joke in the conversation somewhere. I decided to turn the radio up really loud so we could jam on the way back home.

I just walked through the door, with Olivia and Lauren getting to leave me to park the car. These two were so impatient; they wanted to get out before I parked the car just because they wanted to know what the surprise was. All the lights are off and I can't hear anything. Where is everybody? Someone just tapped me on the shoulder… "Surprise!" Loads of people shouted. There were loads of people here; a surprise party for Trio was what I got from the banner. Lauren and Olivia were standing next to me with the same expression I had on my face. Shocked. The boys came over to us. Liam gave Lauren flowers, Harry the same to Olivia. Zayn and Niall came and gave me a hug. I couldn't see Louis anywhere. Weird… "We decided that since you guys haven't had anything nice done for you as a band, we would throw you a party. So have fun, hope you enjoy!" Niall seemed so pleased with himself, I just laughed. But where is Louis? "Hey there." Louis just turned me around and planted a massive kiss right on my lips. Was I surprised? No, not really. He does this all the time. What was weird was the thing poking me in the stomach. I stopped the kiss. "Ouch, what is that?" Louis laughed to himself. "Oh yeah, sorry! Here some, er, squashed roses! Just for my favourite girl!" He was so enthusiastic, I just asked for an apology and we went off to dance, tonight was going to be fun…


	14. Chapter 13  Sudden realisation

Chapter 13 – Sudden realisation

Oh my god, all I can remember from last night was laughter and dancing. This couldn't be a pretty sight. I glanced down to my alarm; it was two in the afternoon. Well, not surprising, seeing at my head is throbbing. I can hear Louis in the toilet, sounds so nice, people throwing up. I'm gonna go downstairs, surprisingly I do not feel like throwing up…

Everything is really clean. Cleaner then we left it. I thought seeing as my head hurts and Louis is throwing up all the others would still be asleep too. Maybe they're tidying up the garden. I just walked into the kitchen and there is a short and rather large woman scrubbing the counters. Why was she in my house? "Excuse me, who are you?" I gave her an extremely confused glare and she just smiled gracefully and said; "You must be Soph, nice to meet you. I'm the new maid." A maid, were the others serious? They hired a maid to clean up the party from last night I'm sure, she can't be here all the time. I just mumbled okay and walked out to the garden. I needed some air, my head was killing me. I just walked outside and I could see Lauren and Olivia on the sun loungers and Liam and Niall in the pool. I walked passed Harry on the way out to the garden. I'm walking by the pool, I wonder where Zayn is. _*Splash* _"Woo, she's awake!" _*Splash* _Zayn just came out of nowhere and pushed me in the pool. Was he serious? "Zayn, what the hell!" I am really not in the mood; I could hit him so hard right now. That was a proper rugby tackle into the pool as well. It kind of hurt a little, although now I am soaking wet that's really all I was feeling – water. "Oh shit, dude that wasn't cool." Niall and Liam looked like they felt sorry for me, but I could also tell they wanted to burst out laughing. I just swam to the steps climbed up and got out of the pool. Zayn was now in the water too and has the biggest grin on his face. "Why did you do that, I already have the worst headache ever!" Lauren and Olivia were in disbelief, I could tell everyone was waiting for his response. "You took a long time to get up so I thought it would wake you up a little." Was he serious? I just gave him the most evil glare ever and I stormed back into the house. I'm going to go and get dressed, or have a shower…

"Why are you all wet?" Harry being late on what just happened looked really confused. "Why don't you ask Zayn?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a sarcastic look; he could tell I wasn't in the mood. I brushed past him and stormed upstairs. "I'll go and hit him for you and make him say sorry!" I knew he would gather what happened. He shouted that to me as I walked up the stairs. Olivia was lucky to have that boy. Louis was now dressed and looked extremely tired. "Soph, why are you all wet? And when did you get up?" He liked Harry, looked extremely confused. "I woke up, heard you throwing up, walked downstairs, I then bumped into our new maid, who by the way, I am very confused about, and then I walked to the garden and saw the others, then Zayn thought I deserved a nice dunk in the poo-"

"Woah, slow down, take a breather. I feel better than I did so I'll go and see what's going on; you get dressed then come back down." I just nodded and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. I had never gotten changed so fast in my life; I could hear loud banter in the garden and a lot of splashing. I'm now walking back downstairs, the maid was nowhere to be seen and I could see Louis talking to Zayn by the pool. I just walked back outside the backdoor. "She isn't happy mate, she looks like she's gonna kill you…"

"Yeah I am. Zayn I cannot believe you. You know damn well that I'm not a morning person and when I'm hungover I'm worse. You wait until later; Karma is going to bite you so bloody hard you won't see it coming." Louis gave him an 'I told you so' glance, came over to me and grabbed my waist. He steered by Lauren and Olivia next to one of the sun loungers. They both stood up and gave me a hug, I had no idea why. _*Phone rings* _I heard Louis' phone go off and could see in his expression that it was important. He just put the phone down again, who could it have been? "Wow! Guys you'll never guess what! That was Paul and he just said that we're going to be on Alan Carr: Chatty Man tomorrow. And the girls have been given tickets to sit in the front row of the audience." We all looked at each other and cheered. "Guys this is gonna be hilarious." Louis said as we all started chatting to one another, oh this was going to be fun…


	15. Chapter 14  Introducing Trio

Chapter 14 – Introducing Trio

The boys have been recording for an hour already; they keep stopping and starting though. I've never been to anything like this before. It's really weird. And Louis keeps glancing over at me. We have great seats, I'm sat in the middle Lauren in on my left and Olivia is on my right. All three of us are pissing ourselves, why was Alan Carr so funny? "So boys, the new single is out, you excited about get more fans?" They all looked at each other, I have no idea why. "Yeah, we're all very excited, and we love all the support from the new and old fans." Harry answered; he always seemed to talk to most in interviews like this, the ones where everyone pissed about. "So Louis, what's this about you and Sophie? Getting serious are we? Everyone look..." Alan just showed a picture of me on his little screen thing. "…isn't she gorgeous?" Then everyone wooed, the boys all gave cheeky grins to Louis. "Yeah, I'm very lucky to have her."

"So how long have you too been seeing each other?"

"Nearly eight months, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." He seemed so pleased with himself and did a cheeky smile. "You do live with her, you and the boys and with the rest of Trio?"

"Yeah we do, and it's great." Liam answered that one. Me, Olivia and Lauren all felt so awkward, we've never heard the boys talk about us like this before. I felt a little embarrassed about Alan showing everyone a picture of me. "Trio are in the crowd this evening, hey girls!" He was shouting at as. Alan just stood up and walked over to us. What was he doing? "Sophie, I heard your one with jokes, so I'm going to sit in your seat and pretend to be you, you can have mine." Was he serious? I cannot believe I'm going to do this. I just stood up and he took my sit then urged me towards his. I walked of shyly and casually sat in his chair. "Erm what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, anything, I want to laugh, I paid £30 for these tickets and I'm not getting any chuckles!" Alan must be taking the piss. He cannot be serious. Okay, I'm going to say the very first thing that comes to my head. "Hello everyone and welcome back to Alana Carrrrr: Chatty WOMAN, I am here with the smelly One Direction boys. So boys, lets discuss how you never clean up and how Louis never picks up his socks off the floor." Everyone just laughed. I was seriously taking the piss. The boys were laughing their heads off. Alan just walked back over to me and I stood up, we gave each other a kiss on the check and I went and sat back down in my seat. Alan carried on the interview, I hope they don't use that bit in the show when they edit it…

_**3 hours later**_

We just got back in time to watch the show on TV. We had to wait for the boys to talk and take pictures with fans outside the studios. We all just took our shoes off and went in the living room, Niall put the TV on and I was casually snuggling up to Louis. "I hope they show the bit with you Soph!" Niall seemed very enthusiastic about what I did; the boys couldn't stop talking about it on the way home. I don't think it was that funny. "Why? I hope they don't it was embarrassing!" They laughed. "It really wasn't, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked Trio to go on the show once you guys release your single." The comments kept coming. I just kept a pillow in front of my face, I couldn't watch it, and it felt so cringey. Louis leaned his mouth on my ear "What's with the pillow?" He whispered. So softly, his breath was warm this evening. "I don't know, just can't look." I put my head back in the pillow. "Soph, you look beautiful and what you did was hilarious, oh look they didn't edit it out."

So we just finished watching the show. The whole country has now seen me, they know who I am, and they think I'm funny. I don't know whether to be happy or worried…


	16. Chapter 15  Another headache

Chapter 15 – Another headache

The last few weeks have been very crazy. Everyone has been busy, including my family. My mum and dad are moving house and my brother announced his engagement to his girlfriend Sarah. It's been so amazing, I'm just happy that I have over 200,000 followers on twitter. I know that sounds ignorant but being called a 'celebrity' really hasn't sunk in yet. Louis and I are getting closer by the day, at the moment we won't stop touching each other. The only time in the day that a part of our bodies aren't touching is when we go to the toilet. Today is Friday and it's everyone's first weekend off since what has felt like forever. Lauren and Liam are heading off to see Liam's family in Wolverhampton; Niall has flown back to Ireland for the weekend so it's just Me, Louis, Harry, Zayn and Olivia who are at home. We have all just recorded in the studios for a bit today and had a couple of meetings, me and Olivia were having a blast trying out loads of different outfits as our agents are planning for our next photoshoot. They boys were just meeting about their album or something; I wasn't really paying attention, to many nice shoes. We have just walked out and there are barriers with thousands of screaming fans behind them. Where do they find out where we are? I'm just going to go and sign a few things then go to the car – it's what the others are doing, I walked out of the door last. "OH MY GOD. SOPH I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SIGN THIS!" This one girl caught my attention, she was screaming so loud I think my ear drums have burst. "Yeah sure thing lovely." I signed a few more, got about to half of the barriers when it hit me. Something sharp wacked me just above my eye. I touched where it was hurting; all I could see was blood. Why did this always happen to me? I just ran to the car. I saw Olivia turn around in panic as I ran. Why was I always being the one who gets hurt?


	17. Chapter 16 Headache

Chapter 16 – Headache 

Seeing as I just ran faster than the speed of light, no wonder the guys all followed me straight away. When I say 'the guys' I mean Olivia and Zayn. Harry and Louis are still signing stuff and taking pictures with fans. My head is hurting so bad. There is too much blood… "Soph, are you alright? What the hell happened!" Zayn was concerned, being my best friend I hoped he was. "I don't… know… I just remember seeing a fan, then my mind went blank for a few seconds… then there was this pain above my eye… I just ran, I don't know what to do!" I think I was hyperventilating. "Okay, calm down, Olivia get me some tissues and go and get Paul." Paul, one of the boys' managers was with us today as was Preston, who drove us. I hate these dramatic events that keep happening. They drive me insane.

"This may sting a little. Preston mate just drive now, all of you lot put your seatbelts on." We're all in the car now. Louis next to me, Zayn on the other side. Olivia opposite with Harry next to her. Paul is kneeling in front of me with a first aid kit and is just about to put some antibacterial stuff on my head. "Just do it." I explained as Paul then nodded knowing my approval. "Don't worry babe, I'll find out who did this. Your superman to the rescue. Just squeeze my hand now; I know this will sting like a bitch." I do love my boyfriend. Paul just put the antibacterial stuff on the cotton pad. Here comes the choo choo train. "Ow, FUCK." I knew it would sting. But oh my gosh, that stung more than I thought it would. At least it'll clean the wound. I still do not even know what was thrown at my head. "Soph, you won't need stitches, but keep that on there until we get you lot back to the house." Paul then made Preston pull over so he could go and sit in the front. There was Louis, Olivia, Zayn, Harry and I all just sitting in the car looking at each other with nothing to say. I hope someone breaks the ice.

_*Phone beeps twice* Hey Soph, its Nialler! Never guess what's just happened. I've met a girl called Megan. She's really cool. Gonna bring her back with me tomorrow! Hope you and the others are okay. Love ya buddie! _Niall met a girl? I'm so happy for him! I really want a hug from Niall; I miss him, Lauren and Liam too. "Guys, looks like Nialler has found a girl he wants us to meet. She must be pretty cool."

"No way! Never thought that leprechaun would find someone. Wow!" Olivia finally being the first one to speak, except me of course. "I know. I'm excited. So guys, what're we doing once we get back to the house?" Louis took my hand and looked at me with his bright blue orbs. "Babe, I'm taking us all out for a treat tonight, plus you definitely deserve it. We'll all go back and get change and go out. I love you." Why did he do this to me? Words cannot explain my love for this boy. "Seriously? I love you too." And with that we shared our first kiss which had seemed to fill a gap that was too long. Olivia kicked me as I then looked at her and smiled. "Livs, you smell." I said as I then laughed. "You stink of blood, which is kind of salty. Oh and I'll wash your shirt for you if you want." I just laughed then looked at my shirt. The lovely plain white blouse I was wearing has now been turned into something someone in a zombie movie would be wearing. It's just bright red.


	18. Chapter 17  The Party don't start until

Chapter 17 – The Party Don't start until…

We all just arrived back at the house and everyone just went up to their rooms. Louis helped me out of the car but held my waist as we stumbled through the door. He was softly kissing my neck as we headed up stairs. I didn't feel any pain in my head anymore. We were acting like young teenagers. But oh well. I love him, like no one else in the world. When we entered our bedroom I straight away took off my blood stained blouse. Louis just looked at me with a certain amount of admiration in his eyes. ''Babe, I didn't even noticed the bra today." I just giggled as I pondered on my response. "Yeah, it's new." He came over to me with that certain look in his eyes. I knew what he wanted us to do. He led us to the foot of the bed, now our hands entwined and our kissing was sending a tingling sensation down my spine as our mouths and tongues explored each other. We then arrived onto the bed. Louis placed one hand on the low of my back as he laid me down onto it. I ran my hands through his hair, which then lead to me pulling his shirt off. Looking back up into his eyes, I noticed the slightly amused expression in his bright blue orbs. "I hope this makes you feel better babe." After that, Louis was now closer onto me urging his lips back to mine. His hands found their way in between us, where he slowly undid the zip on my chinos, about to pull them off. But there was just a voice echoing through the door.

"Guys, can I come in. Soph, I want to see what dresses you have." Olivia interrupting the moment of passion. Oh well, at least I have something to look forward to later. Louis rolled onto the other side of me on the bed. Us both then letting out a slight laugh. "Hang on a sec Livs." I just got off the bed, slinging on Louis' shirt. "Come look then." Olivia walked passed me and just looked at Louis who was now standing up topless with just his chinos on. "Did I interrupt something? Sorry guys! Harry is in Zayn's room arguing over a shirt or something. I thought I'd come and borrow your red dress." She gave me her puppy dog eyes as I then led her over to my walk-in wardrobe. I'm just gonna leave her to it. I wanna go and see what Louis is now doing.

I felt someone grab me from behind. Louis followed me into the bathroom and decided to continue our passion. I was ready to go out now, so was he. He started to place his lips on my neck so I could feel his warm breath against me. "You smell nice tonight babe. Wanna go then? The others are ready."

"Let's go then stupid." I then ran away from him. Trying not to trip over in my heels. I just ran out of the front door into the car, meeting the others who were waiting for us. "Soph, what was that!" Zayn just looked startled. "Don't worry your little cotton socks babe. I was just winding Louis up. Let's get this show on the road." Louis then climbed into the seat opposite me in the car. He kicked me. That hurt. "Ow. What was that for?" He just stared at me then laughed. "For running away, you hurt my feelings." He was pulling a soppy face now. I just leaned forward and planted a kiss in his lips. "Thank-you. I forgive you." He then said as we drove off. "I really don't wanna know what you guys have been doing upstairs." Harry just looked at Louis in his gay bromancey way. He then looked at me with a more confused look then he had before. "What you looking at curly?" I said it in a jokey way. "Nothing, just wanted to clarify that Olivia and I don't have sex every five minutes, unlike you two."

"When did we have sex today?"

"Olivia told us what you were doing before she walked in on you."

"Okay fine, we were about to but she interrupted. Grumpy!"

"But still, you guys need to sort out your hormones!" Everyone just laughed. He was being so cringey. Harry Styles. My friend. Olivia's boyfriend. But you've got to love him to bits. "Changing the subject. Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to that new club in London. Can't remember the name. Just thought we should go and have fun dancing and drinking instead of having a meal for once." Louis said in a jokey way. "Okay then, let's get this parted started." I said. I then glanced over to Olivia, who has a worried look in her eye.


	19. Chapter 18 Houston we have a problem

Chapter 18 – Houston we have a Problem 

We've been at the club for about 3 hours now. I'm sure that it's midnight. I think that amount of alcohol Harry and Louis have consumed is uncountable. Zayn and Olivia have just gone outside for some air whilst I'm standing here trying to get away from this guy. He won't leave me alone. I've danced with Louis, Zayn, Harry and Olivia but he just keeps coming up behind me. It's really creeping me out. "Leave her... a-a-lone man. Fecking fiddlesticks!" A very drunk Louis is telling him to back off. I need some air too I think.

"C'mon babes don't be shy. Just wanted a dance." The guy followed me outside. In the club I hadn't noticed. He looked like your typical chav. He had greasy brown hair, wearing a baseball cap. Extremely off-putting. "What is wrong with you? Leave me and my friends alone." He just walked up to me. His face was right in mine. I slipped past him to the side of the club to where Olivia and Zayn were. "Where the fuck are you going!" He is following me. I felt something sharp in the centre of my back; I hope it isn't what I think it is.

"Dude put the knife down and leave her alone." Zayn is trying to calm the guy down. He is drunk. It's just Zayn, Olivia, the drunken chav and I in the alley way next to the club. This cannot be good. "Shut the fuck up. She's so fucking rude. She deserves this."

"What the fuck man? Let her go." Olivia now getting involved. I don't know what to do. He has me pinned against the wall with a knife in the direction of my spine. I'm scared shitless and Zayn and Olivia can only do so much. "Please, let me go. I'll do anything."

"Oh c'mon babe, now you want to dance do ya? Well I'm not in the partying mood anymore." He just turned me around so I was facing him. His breath smelt of all the beer and spirits you could think of. All I could see in the corner of my eye was Zayn and Olivia standing there in panic. He moved the knife up to my neck, letting little droplets of blood fall. "Dude seriously, I'll call the police."

"Don't you fucking dare mate." He just let go of me and walked over to Zayn. I grasped my neck only to look up in horror. He punched Zayn straight out in the face. He's now on the floor. I can hear him kicking him. What am I supposed to do? "Leave him alone!" Olivia just shoved the guy off of Zayn. She kicked the knife away also. Leaving Zayn lying lifeless on the floor. I just ran over to my best friend. "Zayn, say something! Please?" My tears were forming, I could feel them. "Soph, I don't know what to do!" I just looked up to Olivia who was now panicking. I just turned to my right to where the guy had fallen, only to see that he was no longer there. "Please don't. Ow! Soph! Get off… p-p-please get off." The guy was now on Olivia. He was punching and kicking her. He just spat her in the face. I just picked up the knife. "Leave her the fuck alone now." He let her fall lifeless to the ground. He just stared at me. With his sinister glare in his blacked out eyes. He must have been high as well as drunk. "I wouldn't do that If I were you." He just came over and fought me for the knife. His grip hurt my hand so band I just let go. Then he punched me. I just fell to the ground. The pain he was causing on my body cannot be put into words. Why was he doing this to me? To Zayn? To Olivia?

Then it all went black.


	20. Chapter 19  Another bump in the Road

Chapter 19 – Another Bump in the Road

**What am I supposed to do? Soph is in the hospital. Olivia is in the hospital. Zayn is in the hospital. Last night is just a blur to me. All I can remember is Harry bringing me outside to be met with 3 ambulances and police. It's such a blur. They're all hurt. I have no idea what to do. I'm sitting in the waiting room with Harry, us both thinking it through and drinking coffee. "Mate I've just rung Liam and he said he and Lauren and on their way back now. I'm gonna ring Niall. Then I'll ring Paul. Can you ring Soph's parents of something!" Harry was panicking and upset. I can see it in his eyes. "I can't. Sorry. You do it. I feel sick. I need to see her." In that moment a doctor appeared over to Harry and I. "Which one of you is the boyfriend of Olivia? We have some upsetting news. You may want to sit down." Harry's mouth just dropped. "No. I will not sit down! What is going on!" The doctor looked scared. I felt sorry for the guy. What has happened to Olivia? "Well, she's lost her baby. But she will pull through." He walked off. Her baby? Olivia was pregnant? Shit. "She was pregnant? Are you fucking me? Louis, I need you. Help." I just hugged him. He was my best friend. He'd lost a baby. A child. Olivia was in hospital. What am I supposed to do now. My girlfriend and other best friend aren't doing well either. This isn't the night I had planned.**

The white light above my head almost blinded me as I opened my eyes. There was a sharp pain in my stomach as I moved. What happened? I turned to see a monitor and a drip. I must be in the hospital. "She's awake. Sophie, can you hear us? Do you know where you are?" A nurse just came over asking me these questions. "Am I in the hospital? What happened? Where's Zayn and Olivia?" I attempted to sit up but the pain in my stomach hurt so badly. "You're going to have to lay tight at the moment. You were beaten very badly. I will go fetch your boyfriend for you." And then she left. I just sat up. I couldn't handle it. The pain shot through me like a firework shooting off into the night sky. I yelped out in pain right as Louis, Liam and Lauren shot through the door. "Babe, you're awake! You're in pain. I shouldn't have let this happen." I just looked at the three of them. Confused as to why Lauren and Liam where back. "Don't be stupid. I love you. I'm scared. I need you." I just spoke as the pain was so bad in my stomach I had to breathe through my mouth. "I love you too. But I'm so sorry."

"Where is Zayn and Olivia? Are they alright?" The three of them just looked at me straight in the eye like I should know something. "Zayn is fine, he's a bit bruised but he's up and walking. Olivia is awake too but she and Harry are a bit distraught." Liam seemed to drag on the word 'distraught'. "What do you mean distraught? What's happened?"

"Soph, did you know that Olivia was pregnant?" Pregnant? I should have known. I hand a hunch she was. She had been acting funny all week. And she wore my red dress, which she knows is baggy. "No, but now I think about it, I should've known." I started to tear up. My best friend needed me but instead I was just sat in a bed. I needed to do something. Now.

The last thing I can recall from last night was the guy, on me, hurting me. The pain…

The doctor has cleared Zayn, Olivia and I. We're all fine except Zayn has the biggest black eye and some fractured ribs. Olivia, has had a miscarriage, and has broken her wrist. And I have had my stomach pumped beyond more than a sewage pipe and a scar on my throat. Plus my mental state isn't right. I don't want anyone near me. I feel trapped. I wouldn't even let Louis touch me. Why? My heart wanted me to but my head just said no. "Babe, you've been lying in bed for 2 days now, please eat something." Louis just came into the room. I was just wrapped in my quilt. I wanted to be alone. I can see the guy. Drunken, slurring his words. Hurting me. Inflicting pain on me. I can't handle it. "I'm not hungry. Lou I love you, but I can't do this. I need to ring Sol." He looked at me with a confused face. I need to go and see my brother. He is the only one who can help me. He and Sarah would surely let me stay with them for a couple of weeks. "What do you mean babe?"

"I need to get out of here. I feel trapped. Olivia won't stop crying. Harry neither. Lauren and Liam are always out. Niall is off with that Megan girl and Zayn and you are the only two I can talk to. But it isn't enough. I need my brother." Louis face explained it all. He was heartbroken. I hated telling him that but it was true. I needed my brother. "His fiancée works with people like me. She could help. Get me back on my feet. I'm sorry. I love you."

**She just walked out the front door. She packed her bags, said goodbye to everyone – except me. She left. Why did she do that? She didn't even say goodbye. *Phone beeps* **_**I'm so sorry. I couldn't say goodbye. It was too hard. Please stay strong. For the others, and yourself. Get some work done with the band. I love you. I will always love you. I'm sorry. **_

**I just dropped my phone. I cannot handle this. I just ran upstairs, I felt so angry and upset at the same time. I turned as I was walking up the stairs and saw the others who picked up my phone and were reading my last text.**

**She loved me. That was all that mattered.**


	21. Chapter 20  A new start, fresh

Chapter 20 – A new start. Fresh

I could smell the air. The air that I hadn't smelt in what had felt like forever. Really it's been 2 months. I have rebuilt myself. That night ruined me. But I have had time to think. Time to reflect. I didn't like that person. The one who felt trapped. I would never let anyone do that again. I text Olivia earlier this morning; _Hey hun, how're you? I'm coming home _she simply replied with; _He's missed you. I won't tell him babe. See you soon xoxo _

"You gonna come and help or not?" Sol was unpacking the boot. I was just staring at the house. My home. That I had missed for so long, and the people that walked inside it. "Yeah sorry. It's just weird being back." The only people I've spoken to is Lauren, Olivia and Zayn, whilst I was staying at Sol's. "It would be Soph, don't worry, I'm here if you need me." And with that I saw the front door fly open, with Olivia and Lauren running out of it, tackling me to the floor. "I've missed you so much!" We all said in unison as we were lying on the floor. We helped each other off of the floor. Only for me to dust myself and look up to see Zayn, Niall, Harry and Liam join us. I gave each of them a hug as they all greeted me too. "I'm glad to be back. I missed you all so fucking much." I said which made them all laugh. "I'm happy my best friend is back! Love ya Soph!" Niall said as he gave me another huge hug. I did really miss our chats. Why hadn't I spoken to Niall? One thing I had noticed though. Where was Louis?

**When was she going to be back? It has been 2 months now. Going out partying most nights and getting drunk hasn't been as much fun as I thought. I'm fed up with it. She has to come home sooner or later. I'm driving home now in my Porsche. Turning into the huge electric gates, I felt a different air, like something had changed. I can see Sol's car. You could tell it from a mile off. A bright red Audi. Was Soph finally home?**

**I just parked the car and ran inside the front door. I went to the living room to find them all there. Harry, Olivia, Lauren, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Sol and Soph. Soph. She was back. Her beauty was gleaming. Her dark blonde hair glistening in the light. Her bright bluely green eyes looked at me. I caught her glance. "Louis." Was the first thing she said.**


	22. Chapter 21  Is this our time?

Chapter 21 – Is this our time

He looked at me, like he had seen a ghost. Was he glad I was back? "Louis." Were the first words I managed to spit out of my mouth. My throat was getting dry and the two of our presences in the room was eerie. I could see everyone else shift off of the sofas and headed to the other room. They just left me and him. The boy I was so madly in love with. I missed him. So much, words cannot describe. "Babe, you're home." He managed to choke up as he ran over to me. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me straight away. His soft touch filled me with warmth. He had filled a hole that had been missing for 2 months. His breath was warm against mine as we took a breath in between each kiss. His hands were now slowly creeping up my spine, eventually making their way into my hair. He was twirling strands around his fingers, comforting me as I collapsed into a hug. He held me so hard that he seemed as if he never wanted to let me go. "Never do that to me again. I'm never going to let you go."

"I know, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He looked at me, our heads still so close. He gave me a cheeky grin as we were then running up the stairs. Towards our bedroom. He pulled me in as closed the door behind us. We went straight to the bed. I pulled of his shirt to reveal his newly slick body. "You've been working out." I said as he pulled off my shirt in unison. As the split seconds past the rest of our clothes made it to the floor. We were now lying on the bed, Louis warm body on top of mine. One of his hands was above my head as the other was working its way up and down my back, then to stroke my collar bone. My hands were placed on his waist as I pulled him closer. "I missed this." He whispered into my ear as he went in. He was working harder than he had ever done before. He let the wild sensation run through me as I let out a few groans. The passion we both exhaled we both had missed incredibly, I could tell. Then the time to passed as he exited my body. He fell on the bed beside me, our body's frantically pacing up and down together as one. He turned to face me, his hands now playing with my hair once again. He pulled me towards him on the bed, our legs now entwined in each other. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as I drifted off to sleep with his warm embrace surrounding me.

_**2 hours later**_

"Knock, Knock. You two awake?" I heard s faint voice shout which woke me up. I sat up in bed, quickly flinging on my clothes. I realised Louis was in the bathroom as I walked over to answer the door. "Yeah we are now, what's up?" Zayn was standing at the door looking at me like a lost puppy. "Everyone else is waiting for you two, we all want to catch up. Your brother left about an hour ago, he said to say goodbye. We've rented out some films. You can choose." He finished his sentences with a cheeky grin spread across his face. I looked him straight in the eye as I then leant forward giving him a massive hug. "I don't care what we watch. I've missed you Zayny boy. Glad to have my best friend back." He hugged me back. I really had missed him. He and Olivia are the only ones who vaguely understood my trauma. "I missed you too Soph, now get Louis so we can watch some films. See you downstairs." He then turned to walk away.

I went to the bathroom only to be greeted by a fragile Louis spread out on the bathroom floor. "Louis!" I screamed. He wasn't moving. What had happened? I then looked at the blood that was pouring from his head. "Zayn! Niall! Olivia! Someone!" I yelped as loud as I could. Only then to feel someone grab me from behind. He smelt very familiar. His hand clasped over my mouth as I tried to fight him off. It was the drunken guy from 2 months ago. He had clearly broken in my climbing up the back wall. "Missed me babe?" He said as he smacked me across the face, he let go of me as I was now facing him. "What the fuck? What did you do to Louis? You creep!" I managed to blurt out as I saw Zayn and Niall appear near the door, only for the guy to come over and start yanking my hair, slamming the door closed with his foot.

I was getting a hit of de ja vu as the pain hit me. Hard

_Breaking news. Singers Louis Tomlinson and Sophie Chapman murdered in a domestic break in. The pair were said to have been in their home last night only to be greeted by the crazed drunk Frank Cocozza, accused of attempted rape on Sophie and fellow band member Olivia 2 months ago. The pair were found by their housemates, fellow band members from One Direction and Trio. The two bands released a statement earlier this morning; "This is a great loss and we cannot believe it. It will impact each of our lives and our careers massively. Soph and Louis will be in our hearts, always." More information on the event to be revealed. _

Is this what heaven felt like? It was so empty. I had no feelings. No emotions. I could see a faint figure in the distance. It was Louis. He waved a gesture for me to go towards him. "I love you. I'm scared." He said this with no tone in his voice. Just his normal voice I was used to, just less joyful. "Don't be scared. We have each other." We both looked at each other and embraced in a kiss. Only then to be greeted by a bright light. We went into it. Knowing nothing. All I know now is that I am going in One Direction. One Direction only.

Then it was white.


End file.
